Trauma
by Emma Kansakie
Summary: Quand Cross demande à Aller d'aller faire une courses pour lui...ça donne ça! one-shot.


C'est ma première fic que je fais pour un manga. Pour commencer j'ai voulu faire court! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous me laisserez plein de reviews! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Trauma**

C'était une belle journée dans le pays de la Turquie. Le soleil brillait joyeusement, et l'herbe était verdoyante et douce.

Peut-être, était parce que le petit village turc n'avait pas réalisé que le chaos était proche d'eux.

-Hé, gamin.

Allen, onze ans(1)retira son nez d'un livre qu'il était entrain de lire, il se leva de son endroit pénard et se mit devant son maître.

-Oui, maître ?

Le général faisait tournoyé le vin dans son verre, la tête un peu penché fixant son abreuvage.

-Heu…Maître Cross ?

Allen fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cross ne prêtait aucune attention à son disciple. Il se relança dans son appel, mais d'une voix plus forte.

-Maître ?

Cross posa ses yeux sur le garçon au cheveux blanc, lui donnant son attention.

-Gamin. Va acheter un peu de sel pour moi. Ordonna le roux.

-Du sel ! s'étonna Allen.

Le général soupira.

-Oui, du sel. Dit-il avec insistance.

Il fouilla dans son manteau, et sortit d'une de ses poches un petit sac d'argent, le balançant au garçon.

Allen ne discuta pas et s'apprêta à partir. Au seuil de l'entrée, il s'arrêta, et regarda le sac d'argent, il était confus. Il jeta un regard en arrière voir son maître.

-Euh, pourquoi avons-nous besoin…

-Ne pose pas de question, imbécile d'apprenti. Coupa Cross. Ou est ce que tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur ?

Allen secoua le tête de bas en haut.

-N-non ! Bien sûr que je peux le faire ! Je demande juste pourquoi !

-Bien. Maintenant va acheter le sel. Répondit le général sans douceur.

L'apprenti exorciste eut un frisson à deux centimètre avant de passer la porte. Il s'arrêta à nouveau car il réalisa un certain détail.

-Maître ?

-Quoi ? fit-il non chaleureusement

-Je ne sais pas parler Turc. Paniqua le garçon de la réaction du général.

Allen se figea comme un glaçon lorsque Cross le fixa d'un air menaçant, si ses yeux aurait été des rayons lasers, il aurait fusillé son disciple.

-Je pensais te l'avoir appris.

-Eh, bien, monsieur, non et je ne sais pas faire des achats. Stressa Allen.

-Le seul mot que tu dois savoir c'est sel. Tu donnes l'argent au vendeur et même temps tu dis « du sel », et le marchand te passera son achat. Compris ? menaça le roux.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Comment dit-on le mot sel ? demanda le garçon.

Allen vit juste au dessus de sa tête voler un splendide pot de fleur. La réponse était démerde toi !

* * *

Le garçon marchait lentement sur la route. Dés son départ de la maison, il murmura le mot miracle pour ses emplettes.

-Rappelles-toi, Allen. Se dit-il. Le maître a dit que le mot sel était Tuz(2). Rappelles-toi, Allen. Tu ne dois pas oublier le mot. Tuz égal sel.

C'était ainsi qu'Allen partait en ville, tout en disant « Tuz » à lui-même.

Malheureusement, dans la partie de la Turquie où se trouve notre exorciste le mot Tuz ne veut pas dire que sel. En fait, il est plus communément connu sous le mot de « rien ».

* * *

Après un quart d'heure de marche sur le sentier vers la ville, Allen vit un homme pêcher près d'une rivière. Curieux, il s'arrêta pour contempler l'homme, mais il ne cessa pas de murmurer le mot Tuz.

L'homme plus âgé, avait beaucoup de peine à avoir du poisson. Le pauvre était frustré.

Sa frustration augmenta, quand il entendit Allen juste derrière lui, murmurer « Tuz, tuz, tuz, tuz », il le regarda bizarrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? dit-il en frappant Allen. Tu ne devrais pas dire ça !

-Oh, excusez-moi ! Que devrais-je dire ?

Le garçon n'avait pas comprit la raison pour laquelle l'homme lui avait crié dessus.

-Tu devrais dire, « Beaucoup de poisson, beaucoup de poisson »

-Oh, je vois…Je suis vraiment désolé ! s'excusa Allen.

Donc, il reprit sa route, mais à la place de dire « Tuz », il avait changé pour « Beaucoup de poisson, beaucoup de poisson »

* * *

Après un petit moment de marche, le garçon vit un cortège funèbre, derrière lui. Il s'arrêta sur côté de la route, et regarda avec intérêt et tristesse, le calme des funérailles.

Toutefois, malgré ça, Allen répétait « Beaucoup de poissons, beaucoup de poisson ». Les passants entendirent ses mots.

Chacun d'entre eux jeta des fleurs aux pied d'Allen, mais une femme essayant même de le frapper avec un bol de riz intervint.

-Garçon stupide. Vous pensez ce que vous dites !

-Je-je-je-je ne sais pas ! Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-il terrifié.

-Vous ne devriez pas dire de telles choses à un enterrement ! dit la femme avec dédain.

-O-oh ? Que devrais-je dire ? demanda Allen nerveusement.

-Vous devriez dire « Que Dieu garde son âme ».

-Oh…Je vois. Merci. Je suis terriblement désolé !

Les funérailles reprit son cour, et les spectateurs semblaient satisfait de l'engueulade.

Allen frotta sa tête, presque en larmes, et continua son chemin vers la ville. Il voulait en finir et vite.

Et il murmura sans cesse « Que Dieu garde son âme, que Dieu garde son âme… »

* * *

Un peu plus loin sur la route, Allen se stoppa encore, cette fois il vit un poisson mort au milieu du chemin.

Allen, après un moment, ramassa un bâton, puis s'accroupie et fit ce que tout garçon de son âge ferait en cette situation.

Et comme vous avez peut-être deviné, il n'arrêta pas de dire « Que Dieu garde son âme »

Une minute après, un jeune homme marchait dans la rue, qui allait rendre visite à son frère qui était parti pêcher. Il vit Allen, de dos, accroupit. Il accéléra son rythme se demandant si le garçon allait bien.

Arrivé à côté d'Allen toujours courbé. L'homme s'assit, et regarda le poisson mort. Il observa l'apprenti, les yeux exorbités en l'entendant dire « Que Dieu garde son âme. »

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? demanda l'homme surpris.

-Excusez-moi ? fit Allen levant les yeux vers l'homme.

-Qu'est ce tu veux dire par « Que Dieu garde son âme » ? Ce poisson était à toi ?

-Huh ? était-il confus. Euh, non. Je viens de le trouver.

-Eh bien, pourquoi demandes-tu que Dieu garde son âme ? s'exclama l'homme. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il faut dire quand on voit un poisson mort dans la rue ?

Le garçon secoua la tête négativement.

-Il faut dire « Ca pue ! » dit-il en fixant Allen en attente d'une réponse.

Allen méprisa le poisson mort en lâchant « Ca pue ! » . Il souleva sa tête pour regarder l'homme qui lui sourit, en mettant sa main sur la tête de l'apprenti avant de le quitter.

Allen mit le poisson sur le côté avec son pied. Il reprit sa route, en chantant « Ca pue, ça pue, comme le poisson ».

* * *

Le garçon avait continué à chanter sa phrase stupide. Il remarqua alors un groupe de jeunes femmes belles et élégante, leurs cheveux tressés, avec un maquillage parfait, et des bijoux autour leurs cous, leurs poignets, et de leurs doigts.

Il ralentit son élan, pour observait les créatures, mais il chantait toujours.

-Ca pue, ça pue, comme le poisson !

Comme le destin est tragique ! Une des filles, la plus proche entendit son chant. Elle fut prise de colère, croyant que le gamin parlait d'elle. Elle murmura à ses trois autres sœurs les dires de l'apprenti. Elles furent aussi frustré que leur jeune sœur. Elles se levèrent toute et alla vers Allen, chacune brandissant une pantoufle de soie.

Le garçon terrifiés, fixait les femmes, les mains en position défensive.

La plus jeunes fonça vers lui, et le frappa avec sa chaussure en lui hurlant dessus, ainsi que ses sœurs qui s 'étaient jointes à elle.

-A-A-A-AÏE! STOP, JE SUIS DESOLE, STOP, JE SUIS DESOLE! Supplia Allen sous la rué des coups.

Les filles arrêtèrent sous un geste de la main de la sœur aînée.

-Vous êtes un garçon insolent. Réprimanda-t-elle. Comment osez-vous nous insulté ?

-I-insulté ? répéta l'apprenti ne comprenant pas la réaction de la belle.

-Oui ! Dire à de jolies fille comme nous qu'elles sentent le poisson, c'est inamissible !

-O-oh, je suis désolé ! Que devrais-je dire, alors ?

La plus jeune sœur se mêla de la conversation.

-Vous devriez dire « Oh, qu'elles sont belles ou qu'elles sont jolies ! »

Les autres acquiescèrent de la tête, et posèrent les yeux sur Allen.

-Oh, qu'elles sont belles ! essaya-t-il et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que les filles donna signe d'approbation.

L'aînée tourna autour du garçon, puis plaça sa main sur le haut du dos d'Allen.

-Très bien ! sourit-elle

Allen pensa une chose à ce moment précis. Il détestait la Turquie.

* * *

Plus loin dans la ville, mais pas assez près du marché, Allen vit deux hommes se battre dans une ruelle.

Le premier homme frappa l'autre.

-Oh, oui ! Comme c'est beau !

Le deuxième frappa le premier.

-Oh comme c'est jolie !

Les hommes distraient par les cris de l'apprenti, s'arrêtèrent pour l'examiner.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis gamin ? demanda le premier une main sur une hanche.

-Excusez-moi ? répondit-il à moitié paniqué.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « Oh, oui comme c'est beau. Oh, oui comme c'est jolie ! » reprit le deuxième les sourcils froncés.

-Ne sais-tu pas quoi dire quand deux hommes se battent ?se pencha le premier vers Allen.

Allen ne savait pas quoi rappliquer comme phrase, puis secoua la tête.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent, cela dit, ils eurent une pensée commune. Quel étrange garçon ! Ils s'agenouillèrent pour être à sa taille.

-Ecoute, mon garçon. Fit le premier homme. Lorsque tu vois deux hommes entrain de se battre, tu dois essayer de les arrêter en disant « S'il vous plait messieurs ! Cesser de vous battre ! » Compris ?

L'apprenti hocha la tête, pour montrer sa compréhension.

Les deux hommes sourirent légèrement puis Allen se dirigea vers le marché.

* * *

Allen était très excité, il allait voir pour la premier fois un marché. Il trouva enfin le bonheur de cette aventure.

Il fut une fois de plus, coupé par deux chiens errant, se battant l'un contre l'autre.

Le garçon avança rapidement, pour voir les combattants. Il vit un fille debout, était apparemment apeurée par se combat.

Décidé, il mit sa main autour de la gueule du chien en demandant « S'il vous plait messieurs ! Cesser le combat »

Si on pouvait arrêter des hommes, pourquoi pas des chiens ? pensa l'apprenti.

Allen était sur point de refaire sa demande, sauf qu'il fut taper à l'arrière de sa tête.

-Es-tu stupide ou quoi !

Le garçon fit demi-tour pour faire face à une vieille dame qui était sorti de la maison de la fille, un éventail à la main.

-E-excusez-moi ? répondit-il le gamin, se protégeant des coups.

Le vieille dame recommença à le taper avec l'éventail.

-Idiot, Lorsque tu vois deux chiens se battre on ne dit pas « S'il vous plait, messieurs ! Cessez le combat ! ». On dit « Ouste les chiens ! Ouste ! »

Elle effectua une démonstration en live, prenant un balai, non loin d'elle, l'agitant près des chiens en criant « Ouste, les chiens ! Ouste ! »

Allen vit la fille qui revenait à la porte. Elle lui souri, et rentra chez-elle.

L'apprenti soupira. Il était fatigué. Il crapahuta vers le marché, en ayant presque oublier ce qu'il était censé acheter.

* * *

Tout en essayant de se souvenir de se qu'il devait prendre, Allen tomba sur un cordonnier qui étendait du cuir pour ses paires de chaussures fraîchement fabriqués.

Passionné par son travail, le garçon fixait le cordonnier étiré le cuir avec ses dents.

Plus il le regardé, plus le cordonnier rappelait à Allen, la femme qui avait chassé les chiens. Il se souvint de qu'elle avait crié et le mit en pratique.

Bien sûr, le cordonnier entendit et compris que l'apprenti parlait de lui.

En colère d'être traiter comme un chien, abandonna sa tâche, et s'adressa au gamin.

-Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

-E-excusez-moi ? fut-il surpris et exaspéré.

Quand est ce que tout cela allait prendre fin… ?

-Tu m'as appelé comme un chien ! cria l'homme. Un petit garçon ne doit pas dire ces choses à un adulte ! Tu devrais ne rien dire du tout ! Rien !

Allen ne comprit pas la plupart de ses mot. Cependant, il y en avait un, qu'il reconnu « Tuz », soudain il se rappela ce qu'il venait acheter.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en surprenant le cordonnier. Je suis venu pour du sel !

Il se précipita aussitôt vers le stand d'épice et autres compositions. Fit sa commande, au passage il acheta des bonbons.

Puis, il rentra vers son village, rencontrant les personnes de son allée. Il dit les bonnes paroles, aux bons endroits, et aux gens qu'il faut. Il était de retour avant la tombé de la nuit, et donna l'emplette à Cross.

Le pauvre apprenti fut punis, non pour son arrivé tardive…mais pour une autre histoire !

**Fin.**

* * *

(1) Je sais plus à quel âge Cross trouve Allen quand Mana est mort. Je crois que c'est 10 ans. Corrigez moi si j'ai faux!

(2) Bon, je ne parle pas turc, mais si mes infos sont excat, Sel en turc se dit Tuz! Ne m'en veuillez pas trop si c'est pas ça!

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut, laissez vos reviews!


End file.
